Grilled Cheese Sandwiches
by Marymel
Summary: Finn, Greg and Jackson enjoy grilled cheese sandwiches and talk about the case. Mild spoilers for 14x07.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for 14x07, "Under A Cloud."**

**So far, my favorite season 14 episode is "Under A Cloud," where Greg is investigated about an old crime scene. I loved him and Finn in this episode, so I wondered...what if they had lunch with Jackson after the case was closed? Of course I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg Sanders breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he gathered his things from his locker. He'd been investigated about an old case from when he was a new CSI, and his good friend Finn had to go over the evidence. He knew she was just doing her job, but he still worried about losing his. Now, knowing the truth, he happily agreed to come back to work the next night. All he wanted to do was pick up his son Jackson from preschool and go home.

He smiled when he saw a drawing on his locker door Jackson drew for him. Looking at all the colors and stick figures, Greg smiled and thought about how much he loved his son. Looking at that and a picture of his smiling, happy son, he knew everything would be okay.

Greg was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Finn standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to apologize," Finn said. "I was trying to go over the evidence and stay impartial. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone I really do care about."

Greg smiled at his good friend. "It's okay...I understand."

Finn smiled, thankful Greg understood. "Thank you."

With a grin, Greg asked, "How bout those grilled cheese sandwiches at RJ's?"

Relieved, Finn smiled. "Deal. My treat."

Greg smiled. "Sure. Mind if I bring a guest?"

Finn smiled softly, knowing Greg was talking about Jackson. "He's at preschool now, right?"

"Yeah, I was just going to go pick him up."

Twenty minutes later, Greg and Finn arrived at Jackson's preschool. The little boy rushed into Greg's arms. "Daddy!"

Greg lifted his son, never so happy to hug his child than that moment. "Hey!"

"Daddy, I got to see a hedgehog!"

"You did?" Greg asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Dey brought some amials from da petting zoo, an' I petted da hedgehog! He all prickly!"

Greg laughed softly. "Well, I've got a surprise for you. How about a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah! I love cheese sammiches!" He smiled when he saw Finn sitting in the passenger seat of Greg's car. "Auntie Finn!"

Finn smiled when Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms, opened her door and hugged her. "Hey, sweetie! How are you?"

"I good! You came to my school!"

"I did. Your daddy said something about grilled cheese sandwiches, and I offered to pay."

"Dat's very nice," Jackson said as he climbed into his car seat. "I like cheese sammiches."

Greg smiled, loving how innocent Jackson was and how he loved just being with his extended family.

As they sat at the table at the restaurant, Jackson chatted about his day at preschool. "Auntie Finn, did you know dat a baby goat is called a kid?"

"I did know that," Finn said with a smile.

"I saw one today," Jackson said as he sipped his chocolate milk. "His name is Pipsqueak, an' he almost ate some paper from Miss Lisa's desk!"

Greg and Finn laughed softly. "Did he eat something important?" Greg asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No. Da zookeeper gave him some food."

Finn smiled as she watched Greg and Jackson. She knew they adored each other, and Jackson was Greg's world. Knowing she had to investigate Greg - and that he was innocent after all - Finn had a new appreciation for the young CSI.

"You know what, Jackson?" Finn asked. "You have a really cool daddy."

Greg smiled softly as Jackson said, "He da bestest! Did you know dat we went to my friend's birfday party?"

"You did?"

"Yeah! I got to roller skate. I was wobbly, but daddy an' my friend Ben's mommy help me."

Greg laughed softly as Finn raised an eyebrow at her colleague. "Is that why you were kind of slow at that scene a few days ago?"

"Let's just say it's been a long time since I tried that," Greg said. Smiling at Jackson, he said, "We got right back up after we fell down, though."

"Yeah! An' we had fun!"

"Aw, that's really cool." Finn smiled at the happy child, blissfully unaware of what his father endured earlier.

Greg knew Finn was still thinking about investigating his old case. "You did your job," he told his friend. Finn smiled softly as Greg turned to Jackson. "You know what, Jacks? I was not having a good day."

Jackson looked up at his father. "Why not, daddy?"

"Well...something happened, and I didn't know if I could do my job. But your Auntie Finn helped."

"She did?" Jackson smiled at Finn. "Cool!"

Greg and Finn laughed softly. "She looked over the evidence very carefully," Greg explained. "And she...she proved I did a good job."

"Cool!" Jackson said. "You good at your job, daddy!"

Greg smiled softly, knowing that Jackson made everything worthwhile. "Thank you, Jacks. And I think Auntie Finn's good at her job, too."

Finn smiled. "I followed the evidence, and it proved what I've known all along...you're a great CSI."

Greg was about to thank her when Jackson piped up. "He da bestest!" He leaned over and hugged his father.

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said as he hugged Jackson.

"I love you, daddy!"

Finn smiled as she watched father and son. Greg was the first CSI she worked with when Russell asked her to come to Vegas, and she'd admired him ever since. In her heart, she knew Greg would never plant evidence, even as a newbie CSI, but she still had to do her job. She was grateful the evidence proved Greg did nothing wrong and he forgave her.

Greg smiled at Jackson and Finn. As much as it hurt being investigated, he knew Finn was just doing her job. "Hey, Jacks? I think your Auntie Finn is pretty cool too."

Finn smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You cool," Jackson said. "You cool cause you a good scientist an' you dance wif me!"

Finn laughed softly, remembering babysitting Jackson and dancing with the sweet child. "You know what? I think you and your daddy are really cool...and your daddy is a good scientist and a really good guy."

"Yeah!" Jackson said as Greg hugged him close.

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead and smiled at Finn. "Thanks for giving me another reason to be happy."

"Thank you," Finn said with a warm smile. "I knew you couldn't have..." she smiled at Jackson. "Your daddy's a great guy."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "An' thank you for da sammiches!"

"You're welcome, honey." Smiling at Greg, she said, "You and your daddy help me feel happy."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "My daddy good at dat."

Greg smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek. "You're great at that, Jacks." He hugged Jackson and the trio enjoyed their sandwiches, happy to enjoy the day with family.

**The End.**


End file.
